Guardian of The All-Spark
by Speaker of Dragons
Summary: This takes place 15 years after the destruction of Darkmount. There is a threat rising that is targeting the Allspark itself to destroy all of cybertron for good, and it falls to jack to stop it and save all of cybertron.( I know this summary is bad but I'm new to this so please be nice and little warning I may change the rating) (I do not own transformers, or Transformers prime)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Thursday, May 14, 2013 Jasper, Nevada (or what's left)**

On the edge of a cliff sat a twentyfive year old man named Jack Dardy watching the sunset with his friend, guardian,and secret love: a tall blue with pink colored robot from the planet Cybertronian named Acree that was sitting next to him watching the sunset. They did this to get some time alone, talk and think.

**Jack's POV**

"This is my chance to tell her how i feel about her, but will she feel the same about me or will she think i'm a perv and never want to see me ever again. I mean, we've been through a lot together, but i don't know if she will feel the same." I thought to myself. I looked over my shoulder as I tried to figure out what she was thinking about.

**Arcee's POV**

"Wow! This is beautiful and I'm here with my jack.….wait my Jack he is not mine i mean i can't be in love with a human but jack is...different from other humans he cares for others even if it means he is harmed in the process, he has matured from the day we met, he even tries to help whenever he can, he even help me get over cliffjumper's death and face my inner demons with me but would a relationship between me and him work out i mean i will not be able to protect him from the one thing that comes for all of his race old age but i want to spent my live with him up to the end i should just confess my feelings for him here and now"after this thought i took a deep breath and turn to look at jack.

**Normal POV**

" I have somthing to tell you " arcee and jack said in unison

" you go first " jack said with a smile on his face hoping that she will say the three words that he is thinking of but fate is a cruel mistress when she open her mouth her comlink went off

"arcee this is optimus do you read" said the strong, wise and courageous voice of team primes leader optimus over the comlink

arcee sighed and reached two fingers up to the side of her head to respond to her leader "this is arcee i read you" arcee said

"we have a mission to do can you and jack please report back to base" optimus said over the comlink

Arcee sighed again " yes sir can ratchet send a ground bridge" arcee said and took her fingers off the comlink and turned to jack

"well maybe next time but for now we have a mission what do you say hotshot you ready" arcee said to jack with a smirk which made him laugh and say

"ready when you are cee" as jack finish with that statement a green vortex open up behind them and they walk to it and within seconds they were in the new Autobot HQ inside a military hangar where everyone was gathered for the debriefing of the mission that optimus has called for.

As soon as jack and arcee walk in optimus spook "Now that everyone is here the debriefing may begin"optimus said and turn to a monitor that showed a large cavern with a large energon reading

"This is a map of a cavern that the decepticons have been mining in which simes that it is the largest we've seen in years so we are going to raid it now for this plane to work we need to separate into teams because there is three different entrances that meet in a very large cavern so sending a team in all three will divide their forces so the teams are me, bumblebee will enter the eastern entrances bulkhead, wheeljack, mako, and ultra magnus you four will enter the northern entrants and for the southern entrants will be arcee, jack, and smokescreen. rachet and raf will be providing support in the mission and if need be send an emergency ground bridge and june and Agent fowler will be here to help too and providing medical support we will be rolling out in three hours so you all have time to get ready for this mission."optimus said and was about to walk down a hallway when june spoke

" Hay... um...optimus can i talk to you...in private please" optimus nodded and lowered his hand to let june on his hand and braced herself when he rose and walk down the hallway to his room in the base.

**Jack's room Jack's POV**

just like the rest of the team jack was getting ready in his room that was one of the rooms that were installed by orders from fowler, optimus decided to have the kids and june live with them so they stay safe from the decepticons because their homes was destroyed in jasper and so that they live close to their guardians for their safety which is why the room was huge. the room wasn't much with one berth, one dresser which was next to the berth, one desk with a computer on it, and the room has three doors, one was the entrance which was huge for the autobots to come in and that door had a smaller one for humans to enter, the others doors where on the other side of the room of each other, the one on the right as you enter the room was connected to a closet that was built so jack can keep his gear in it under lock and key, the last door to the left as you enter was like the entrance but jack liked that door the most because it is connected to arcee's room. jack was getting his body armor on that was created for him by ratchet and when it was on he went to check his weapon that was also made by ratchet which is an human size blaster for him to use on the missions, both the body armor and weapon have a DNA lock on them that is linked to jack's DNA because jack, mako, raf, and june are the only humans that the Autobot trust to have their tech, but jack was the only one they trust to give an human size cybertronian weapon to use and anyone who tries to use either the body armor or the weapon will get a surprise.

Over the past months jack has asked to be trained by the military so he can help the autobots on missions which they agreed to because they thought of this as an way to get access to the autobots tech so jack left to get some training and that was a month after darkmount was destroyed, he was going for special ops training for about half an year then the other half he did some spec op training as a leader of a squad codenamed spartans then one more year he did more for another squid in their ghost division after that he came home as a very well known solder and everyone was very happy to see him and surprise how much he changed in those two years he was away he gain a six pack witch mako had to point out to everyone as she almost drilled over him but despite this everyone was glad he was back especially his mom and arcee but optimus did not like the idea of letting him on missions so they kept him on call as back up but one day they were all out on a mission they were andboshed so they called for backup but jack was the only one to back them up so he went in and when he did they won the battle thanks to jack and after that optimus made him an honored autobot and gave him a badge to prove that

so as jack was checking his weapon and about to head out the door when he heard something

"**JACK**" jack heard his name which made him look around the room but found no one in the room so he shrugged his shoulders and finished getting ready for the mission but then heard

"**JACKSON DARDY**" this made jack go wide eyed at hearing this because there's only two people that calls jack jackson and that is jack's mother June and father figure optimus, so jack did another scan of the room and he noticed there was something glowing from a desk drawer and jack got closer to the desk the light grew brighter and when jack open the drawer he smiled at what he saw

"ha i forgot that i placed you there" jack said with a smile as he landed his eyes on the key to vector sigma so he sat down in the chair and was about to touch it when the light coming from the key grew brighter and then surrounded him which made him panic looking around to see what's going on but stop when he saw 13 tall cybertronians and with one very tall cybertronian standing in front of him so he backed away slowly but stopped when the very tall one started to talk

"**STAY CALM LITTLE ONE WE HAVE NOT COME HERE TO HARM YOU**" said the very tall figure in a calm voice which made jack feel safe

jack stared at the cybertronian and said in a nervous voice "w..who are you" jack said

"**WHERE ARE MY MANNERS...I AM PRIMUS**" the very tall cybertronian named primus said

jack's eyes widened when he heard the name and said "wait primus the maker of the cybertronians" he asked and primus nodded after that jack looked past primus and pointed to the 13 other cybertronians standing behind primus but before he could answer him one of the 13 walk up to them and kneeled down to jack and then spoke to him

"**WE ARE THE ORIGINAL PRIMES AND LET ME BE THE FIRST TO INTRODUCE MYSELF MY NAME IS ALPHA TRYON**" Alpha tryon said

jack was in shock but then he realises something and said "wait alpha tryon as in the mentor to optimus prime" jack asked and alpha tryon nodded and then said "so...um... what do you all want from me" jack asked them in which primus answered his question

"**WE HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR SOME TIME NOW AND I'VE SEEN IN YOUR SOUL SO PURE AND SUCH LOYALTY TO THE AUTOBOT YOU CARE FOR EVERYONE AND PUT THEIR SAFETY AHEAD OF YOUR OWN EVEN WHEN OPTIMUS LOST HIS MEMORIES AND IT FELL TO YOU TO LEAD THE AUTOBOTS AND FIND A WAY TO GET OPTIMUS AND YOU DID BY COMING TO VECTOR SIGMA AND WHEN YOU GOT THE MEMORIES OF THE PRIMES WHICH TOOK REALLY COURAGE TO DO SO WE WISH TO ASK FOR YOUR HELP BUT ALSO WISH TO GIVE YOU A GIFT THAT IS IF YOU WILL ACCEPT IT?**" primus said to jack responded

"what is this gift?" jack ask

"**TO BE A PRIME**" primus answered jack and started to explain how this can be done and told him way they need his help which took hours to explain but since time was frozen outside the sphere it seemed like seconds but after awhile the sphere started to fade away and jack sat their with a shocked face but then fade into a sad look as he realised what he has to do and so he pulled out a camera, 3 disc's, and a black sharpie from one of the desk drawer and got to work on the videos for his loved ones,to explain how much they mean to him after about 50 minutes he was finished with the disc's he grabbed them and his weapon and made his way out his room to look for smokescreen who was in his room of the base getting ready for the mission as jack approached the door he knocked on it for an answer which he got when the door open and smokescreen stood there and looked down to see jack

"hi jack what's up" smokescreen asked jack but then notes something in jacks hand and asked "um jack what is in your hand?" jack look at what was in his hand and gave an sign before looking back at smokescreen

"do you think you can do something for me?" jack asked and smokescreen nodded "and promise not to tell anyone not even optimus." this statement caused smokescreen to question this

"jack is their something wrong, wha..." jack cut him off by putting his hand up to stop him from finishing the sentence

"there is nothing wrong i just need you hold on to something for me." jack said and handed smokescreen the three discs that he was holding

" what are on these discs jack." smokescreen ask jack

"listen to me smokescreen i want you to give this disc is to everyone..." jack pointed to that was labeled to everyone and jack continued "this one to optimus.." the disc on the left that labeled optimus "and this one to arcee..." the last disc that was labeled with acree's name "but only if something happens to me that i don't come back and tell optimus and arcee to watch theres in private do you understand" jack finished but smokescreen open his mouth to question this but the intercom went off

"everyone please report to the center room for mission" jack nodded to smokescreen and left him there to his thoughts of what he should do.

**The Command Room Jack's POV**

As i walk in the room after the talk i had with smokescreen i saw everyone ready for the mission optimus was talking to everyone i just walked up to arcee witch she notes me and greeted me

"hey partner you ready to go?" she asked and i answered

"ya ready when you are cee." she nodded at me and turn to continue to listen to optimus giving a debriefing for the mission and i noticed that smokescreen joined us but was giving me a nervous look like he was going to say something but he did not and we waited for the mission to starte

**Normal POV**

"This mission will not be an easy one but i know that we can do this" optimus said and turn to ratchet and nodded to activate the ground bridge and as it came on the autobots on the mission transformed and ready to go acree let jack get on and bulkhead let mako get in and waited for the magic words "AUTOBOT ROLL OUT" optimus said and everyone drove through the vortex

**Unknow location **

As the last of the team exited the vortex it closed behind them as they split into the team and headed to their assigned entry points and half way in they encounter the decepticon but luck for them the cons where divide their forces to defend the mine from the attack but was pushed back to the main chamber where the Autobots formed up in

" we need to clear out the decepticons before we can secure the energon" but as optimus said this an vortex open up in the chamber but to the autobot fear it was the con's portal and megatron walked out with deception reinforcements

" well well optimus what a pleasant surprise to see you here so are you ready for your trip to the all-spark" megatron said in a mocking tone and readied his sword and looked at jack and said "and after i'm done with you orion i'll take care of the boy because like i said i never forget those who stopped my planes"Megatron mocked

"you will not harm him you piece of scrap" arcee yelled standing in front of jack as he fired at a enemy

"megatron this is between you and me so lets finish this fight" optimus said and charged at the warlord and they clashed their swords together as the two continued their fight the others around them continued their fight

"well this is fun and all but the con have us out numbered and we are losing ground" wheeljack said to ultra magnus who was taking cover behind a stone wall and popped out to shot a con and when back into cover and looked at wheeljack

"i have to agree with you so... " ultra magnus said to wheeljack who in turn nodded in approval then ultra magnus turn to tell bulkhead and mako who was in the apx armor and when he found them he ran to where they are

"so what's the plan" bulkhead asked as he fired at a con that poked his head out from behind cover and hit him in the head

"the plan is to blow this place up" ultra magnus said as he fired at the cons

"WHAT" bulkhead and mako said in unison

"if we can't get the energon then we can not let the cons have it too so lets cut their supply in this mine so i need you to set the charges on this side of the room and mako you will cover him while me and wheeljack get the other side and then we will call the other when the charges are set and ready now go" ultra magnus said and made a mad dash to wheeljack and started setting the charges

"well by the looks of it the wrecker are setting charges for the cons" jack stated and continued to fire at the cons well arcee took down a con with her wrist blades across the cons chest plate and looked to see that he was right and made her way to him

" well we are losing ground and we will need to retreat but we should hold the li..." arcee was cut off as optimus flow right past them and hit a wall

"OPTIMUS" jack yelled and made his way to his leader and friend but what people did not know was that jack thinks of optimus as a father "optimus are you alright" jack asked as optimus struggled to get up

"i am fine but we need to retreat" he raised his servo to his comlink "ratchet we need a ground bridge now" optimus said over the comlink

"i'm on it optimus" ratchet said and within seconds an vortex appeared and the team made their way to the vortex smokescreen was helping optimus though the vortex the rest of the team was providing covering fire

"well maybe it is time to let them have their g..." wheeljack was cut off by an explosion that sent him flying to a wall next to everyoneand sent the detonator flying to the other side of the room

"WHEELJACK" mako yelled and ran to him to see if he is ok

"wheeljack?" mako yelled but no answer "wheeljack come on are you alright please answer me" mako yelled and got an answer by him groaning in pain "bulk his ok but we need to get him out of here" with that bulkhead ran over and picked up wheeljack and ran to the vortex but what everyone did not notice was that jack was running for the detonator

**Jack's POV**

i was covering the others as they made their way to the vortex i was aiming to take out an con then

"WHEELJACK" i hear mako yell i turn to see her by his side trying to get him to answer which she got her answer but that did not catch my attention i'm mean he fought an insecticon by himself and lived but what caught my attention was the detonator that was flying in the air and landed in the middle of the room surrounded by cons

"this is my chance" i thought to myself so i ran at the device i was running as fast as i can to get to it and i made it to the device ready to detonate it

"jack what are you doing get to the portal now!" i turn to see arcee trying to get to get to me but was blasted by an explosion that sent her flying to the ground

"ARCEE!" i yelled

"i'm fine just get to the portal jack!" arcee said to me as smokescreen was getting her on her feet

"SMOKESCREEN GET HER TO THE PORTAL NOW I'LL COVER YOU GUYS!" i yelled as i fired at an con that was getting close to them and hit the con in the head

"jack we are not leaving you here to die lets go!" smokescreen pleaded with me but i did not move instead i moved to the trigger of the detonator ready to set it off

"SMOKESCREEN JUST GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" i yelled pushing on the trigger

**Normal POV**

smokescreen started to walk to the portal with arcee leaning on his shoulder but she struggled to stay and get jack

"no let me go i have to get jack." arcee pleaded with him to let her go but he did not do it

"arcee." arcee stop when she heard jacks voice though her comlink

"arcee please go you need to live please." arcee look towards jack and could see that he was staring right at her optics

"jack please run to the portal." arcee pleaded with him with ties starting to form

"i'm sorry cee please forgive me." that was the last thing jack said to her as he detonated the device

"NO" arcee yelled as she and smokescreen went through the portal closing right behind them as the flames from the explosion covered the room and everyone in the room including jack who had a smile on his face were engulfed in the fires

**Autobot Base Normal POV**

everyone was silent when smokescreen came through the portal with arcee on his shoulder trying to get loss but failed as the portal close

"NO OPEN THE PORTAL I NEED TO GO GET JACK!" arcee yelled at ratchet

"arcee." june said but was not heard as arcee tried to open the portal but was stopped by bulkhead and smokescreen

"DON'T TRY TO STOP ME I'M GOING TO GO GET JACK!" arcee yelled again

"ARCEE!" june yelled this time which made arcee stop and turn to look at her

"june i'm so sorry i..i.." arcee could not finish what she was saying because she started to cry and placed her face in her servo and fell to her knees

June's eyes started to water and her knees gave way and went to the floor crying

when Raf, Mako and Fowler heard they too started to cry over their lost friend and family member Fowler walked over to june to comfort her, bee holds Raf close to his chassis and try to comfort him Mako ran to bulk and hugged his leg bulk look down and place his servo around her and picked her up and was doing what bee was doing for raf

The entire base went silent because no one know what to say or do but the base alarm went off and ratech rushed to the monitors to turn it off and see what caused it

"This is a bad time for another at..."ratchet was cut off went the key to vector sigma came flying in and stopped floating in the middle of the hangar

everyone stared at the key as it just floated there not moving no one made an move but optimus as he moved towards the key

"The key is looking for its guardian" optimus said with sadness in his voice then he tried to reach for it but the key moved away from him which caught him off guard so he just lowered his arm back to his side.

But what happen next caught everyone off guard the key glowed and then shout throw the roof and to the sky

"ratchet trace the key location" optimus said the medic who was doing just that

"optimus wherever the key is going it is leaving the earth's atmosphere...hang on" ratchet said as he looked at the screen and saw that their is another something ahead of the key

"what is it ratchet?" optimus asked

"The key is following something but i can't tell what it is but it is increasing its speed" ratchet said which surprised everyone in the room but before anyone could ask what it could be it was gone and so was the key

everyone went silent as everyone did not want to talk or say anything not only did they lose a family member, they also lost the key to vector sigma but no one notice smokescreen leave to go to his room

when he got to his room and got the three discs that jack left for them and went back to the main room and optimus notice him rentered and holding something

"smokescreen what are you holding" optimus ask still had that prime look but everyone know he was sad that someone close to him that if he had a chance he would have called his son

"will...um...jack..." smokescreen did not finish his sentence but instead held out the three discs that jack gave him and gave optimus the one that had his name on it

"what is on the discs smoke" asked bulkhead after he and mako place wheeljack a the medical bed

"thesis discs were given to me by jack he told me to give this disc..." he pointed to the one in his hand with optimus name on it and handed it to him

"...to optimus and said to listen to it in private and this this one..." he said and holding the other that was labelled arcee

"...to acree and also said to listen to it in private" he said and made his way to arcee and place the disc in her hand but she did not look at him or anyone

" but this one is for all of us so ratchet if you would" he said handing the last one to ratchet to play

ratchet took the disc and placed it in the monitor to play and as he pushed a flow keys an image of jack came on the screen then they all realised the he is in his armour that he wore on the mission

"hello everyone if you are listen to this then...then the worst has happened to me and i would like to say that i will miss all of you" the video jack said but stop for some reason but continued

"you all are like...no are family to me everyone of you and i will miss you all" the video was finish with jack giving everyone a smile and the screen went black everyone was silent some had a tear going down their faces even optimus had a tear going down his faceplate

"we...we should get some rest and give a service to jack in the morning" agent fowler said and everyone agreed with him so he made his way to his office and closed the door and as everyone went to their rooms and were not ready for tomorrow

**Arcee's room Arcee's POV**

I walked in to my room and closed the door i was not in the mood to talk to anyone i've lost the one person i care for and their was nothing i could do the worst part is i could not tell him how i feel about him how every time i see him my spark give off this feeling that i have never felt before for anyone and when jack was getting chased by airachnid the one who took tallgate from me and sent him to the all-spark i felt like i was cursed to lose anyone close to me or when starscream the one that took cliffjumper from me so losing the one part... no not partner the one that i loved it hurts to except the fact that he is gone

i walk over to my berth in my room and sat down on it with my legs hanging from the edge of the berth i was looking at the floor

"why?" i said to myself

"why can't i protect the ones i care for? i said to myself

I looked up at the door that is connected to his room when the children moved in they made sure that they were close to their gardens just in case of something or to just hang out with there friends

i then looked down at my servos in my right was jack helmet that he wore on our rides that me and him had with each other all the talks we had and all the secrets we talked about and helped with

and then their was the disc in my left servo that smokescream said that jack made this one for me to listen to in private i looked at the disc a little part of my didnt want to listen to it because if i did that means i accepted the fact that he is gone forever but i had to see what he said on the disc so i stood up and made my way to the desk that was in my room i seat on the chair and turn on the monitor and placed the disc in the tray and poshed some buttons on the keypad and the tray closed and then an image of jack came on the monitor

"hello cee i know you are properly blaming the universe for my death and yourself but its not your fault cee" said the image of jack as he looked down as tears started to form at his eyes but it continued

"arcee the day i meet you i thought you wear a normal motorcycle but then i saw your true form and i was breathless here was i seeing a group of giant robots fighting for god knows what... and then the next day you all came for me, raf, and mako so that we don't get hurt by the cons for just being there but over time i grew feelings for you that went beyond partner and friends even though you didn't see it but the day you went with the others to the center of the planet to stop unicron from awaking i was scared not for my planet... i was scared to lose you." said the image of jack

This took me by surprise jack was not scared for his planet but for me

"arcee i...i love you"said the image of jack as the tears started to go down his face

i placed my servo over my mouth as tears started to go down my face plate

"he...he loved me" i said to myself he just said he loved me as the recording continued

"please cee please live for me please i promise ill see you again soon" he said and ended with jack placing his hand on the screen and then i froze it on that part and place my hand over where his hand is

"jack i will not fully live on without you by my side" i said now with tears going down my faceplate and then i placed my head on the desk and my arms around my head as i started to cry myself to sleep.

**Optimus's room optimus's POV**

i was sitting on the chair at my desk because i could not recharge because of the events today the one person i saw as an son died on my watch its all my fault i said we need everyone on this mission and now he is died

"what have i done" i said to myself and ran a servo over my faceplate but then i looked at the disc with my name on it that smokescreen gave me that was given to him by jack

i pick it up and looked at it and know what was on it. it would have an image of jack saying it is not my fault for his death and that i should not blame myself for something he did but i stilled want to know

i turned to my desk and turned on my monitor in my room and open the disc tray and place the disc in the tray and closed the tray and press play then next thing i saw was jack wiping away some tears then his face the screen and started to talk

"optimus i know you are probable blaming your self for what happen to me but please optimus don't I know something like this would happen meeting you guys I know the danger going in so please don't blame your self please..."jack stopped and looked away and then looked back up and said "...I never said this but you all know I didn't know my father because he died in a car crash before I was born... but after meeting you I've been thing of you as my father and I could tell you this in person but I guess this is all I can do right now so im saying it... Dad please don't blame your self for my death please don't" jack said and then the video ended with the last image is of jack about to get ready for the mission

I sate there thinking about what Jack just said...he called me dad my spark acked even more because now it not that I lost a family member...but I lost my son

as I was sitting there I didn't notice the white glow coming from the tray, it started to glow brighter and i could feel the matrix of leadership glow too and then the room around me went white i know this place it was the realm of the primes

"what how did i get here i didn't touch a eicon relic did i?" i question as i looked around for anyone but i was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice

"**HELLO IT IS GOOD IT SEE YOU AGAIN ORION" **i turned around to see my old friend and mentor Alpha trion and the thirteen primes and primus but there was another next to primus that looked taller than myself and the other primes "who is that" i thought to myself

"why am i here Alpha Trion?" i ask my old mentor but before he could answer me primus spoke

"**ORION YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU THAT THEIR IS A ENEMY THAT IS CECONING TO CONTROL THE ALL-SPARKS POWER AND USE IT FOR HIS OWN PLEASURE AND FOR THIS WE ARE SENDING A PRIME TO EARTH HE WILL ARRIVE IN SIX EARTH MONTH AND HE WILL COMMAND OTHERS**" primus said which took me by surprise

"i'm not the last prime?" i asked primus but this time Alpha trion answered

"**THAT IS CORRECT MY OLD FRIEND YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST NOT ANYMORE AND THIS PRIME HAS AN VERY IMPORTANT ROLE TO PLAY IN THE WAR" **he said and i looked at him but then the primes started to fade away so i know that meant that this visit is about to end

"wait who is this prime?" i asked but before anyone could answer the bot that was standing next to primus spok

"**OPTIMUS YOU ALREADY KNOW ME**" that is all he said with a voice that sounds familiar to me but before i could ask i was back in my room

"who is that prime and why does his voice sound familiar to me?" i asked myself as i started to think of who this prime is but then i decided i need to sleep for tomorrow

**Next Day Normal POV**

everyone at the military base was gathered to pay their respect to one of their own humans and autobots alike were gathered around a memorial wall and waited for fowler to give a speech as he walked up to the stand where an picture of jack stood and then he turned around to face everyone in his ranger uniform

"today we pay our respect to Jackson Dardy for his sacrifice in the line of duty and for all he has done for all of us human and autobots alike and today we recognise jack as a true hero" fowler said and turn to the picture of jack and saluted soon followed by everyone else at the base. every one at that base know jack because they all trained with jack and talked to him so they know that he was an good man and soldier too, two of the soldiers folded a american flag and as they finished one soldier took it and walked over to june and handed it to her and she took it and held it close to her then another group of soldiers that had guns were their to do a 21 gun salute so as the guns went off fowler took a metal name plate and placed it on the wall that said

Jackson Dardy friend and loved one

when fowler walked away from it optimus walked forward and kneeled down and placed something on the plate but no one notes until he moved way, their on the plat hanged the autobot emblem the same one that they gave to him to show that he was an honorary Autobot

**cybertron**

a very large ship hovered over the dead planet of cybertron it open a door that had a small ship that took off to the surface of the plant and landed in front of vector sigma and when the ship's engines died down a platform open and two bots came out of the ship one with the colors of white and blue and the other almost the same but with red walk out just in time for five figures to be walking out of vector sigma, one very tall bot in the middle had the colors of black and red and had a sword on his back. on either side of him two bots of the same height on each side of him with spears and shields and almost the same colors which is black and cobalt and the armor they wore was pretty much the same and as they walk to the ship one of the two bots walked forward and greeted the five

"greetings you must be the prime that we were told to meet with and follow right, will let me introduce myself i'm jetfire and this is my twin brother skyfire " jetfire the red and white bot said pointed to his brother skyfire the blue and white one

"nice to meet you too i'm Rodimus prime" the Rodimus prime said and extended his hand and jetfire shouk it

"nice to meet you too, so who are they "jetfire asked Rodimus turn to the four behind him and smiled

"they are my elite guard" Rodimus said and the four bowed

"ok...so where to boss" jetfire asked Rodimus

"we are going to earth...oh and call me jack" Rodimus said and they all walked to the ship and took off heading to the other ship

End of chapter 1

**That was fun what did you all think did you like or dislike it right now i would like to know so i can improve on it so PM me if you do so see you all in the next chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thursday, November 7 2013 military base outside the city limits of Jaspe, Nevada**

Six months after jacks funeral the military base that the autobots are staying at is training more people to go with the bots on the missions in memoir of jack their was two squids that joined them which were the two under jack command for what he done for them and for everyone but the bots were reluctant to let more join them on missions but they eventually let them to and now they were running their drills

elsewhere on the base the autobots gathered around but were silent because today was the a event that the autobots set up after every six months. After jacks funeral the bots made a spot at a base of a mountain that was dedicated to jack so they have been going there once every six months to remember him

"are we ready to pay our respects to a family member?" optimus asked his family unfortunately it was just the bots, june was at work and the kids went back to school on the base so they weren't there, ever bot nodded their heads and optimus nod and turned to ratchet and nodded at him and ratchet nodded back and turned to activate the ground bridge and when it came on ratchet grabbed a device off the console over the months ratchet develop a way to open and close the bridge remotely so he can go on missions with the bots.

"wait!" a voice called out from one of the hallways which made the bots stop in their tracks and turned to the squad that jack had commanded with mako, raf and june running with them to the bots. " we want to come with you to pay our respects to jack." one of the men said that was from the one of squads a largely built man in his mid to late twenties brownish black hair, gold eye,and with a scar going down his left eye but he was not blinded in that eye and he had facial hair which was a goatee, his name was Paul Nienhaus but the men in the squad knows him as "fuse", he was Jacks second in commanded and close friend and right now current commander of the spartans squad but he won't take jacks place as commander.

"ya please let us pay our respect to Jack. please he was like a brother to some of us, a great son to others and to others..." Paul took a glance to Arcee because Paul and Jack was like brothers they told each other everything so Paul know how jack felt about Arcee how he loved her "...something more" Paul finished saying what he wanted to say

the bots looked at them and didn't know what to say to them because they know they are right jack is their family too so it would not be right to go without them to pay their respects to him.

Optimus looked at them and then noded "very well im sorry we almost want without you all now lets go and pay our respects" optimus finished and turned and continued to walk through the portal once he did everyone else followed but two people took their time to go through the two where Arcee and June

"we can do this arcee okay for jack" June said looking up to arcee as she looked down to her arcee smiled to her remembering the talk they had the day after jack's funeral

**Flashback day after jack's funeral**

Acree was in her room sitting on her bed with her knees up to her breastplate and her arms wrapped around them and her forehead resting on top of her knees and all she was doing was still thinking about how this keeps happening to her first she lost tailgate to Airachnid then she lost cliffjumper to Starscream now she lost jack the one that she cares deeply for with this thought energon was starting to leak out of her optics before she could start to cry there was a knock at her door

" is it?" Arcee asked trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out but was failing

"its me...June" the person on the other side of the door

Acree froze when she heard that the person on the other side of the door was june jack's mother

"ca...can i come in... please" june asked with sadness in her voice

Acree wiped away the tears that manage to get out and got up and walk to the door and open it to let june in and after she walked in acree closed the door behind her and walked to her berth but kneeled down to let june on her servo and lifted her up to the berth and sat down next to her they sat there in silence not knowing what to say to each other then june sighed

"i...i know you miss him acree...i miss him too...we all do" june said sadly

"i wish...i wish i could have done something to save him..." acree said bring her knees up to her chest plate

"acree you loved him didn't you?" june said bluntly and all acree did was noded

"i thought i was going crazy thinking that something could happen between us...that he would feel the same way as me...but then i played the disc from him..." acree stopped pointing to the disc on the desk "...i found out too late that he did feel the same way" acree said and placed her forehead on top of her knees as tears start to come out again

june looked at this poor person she didn't know as will as jack but she know what she has gone through or at least what jack told her and right now she can see that its killing acree just like it is killing her that her only son is dead so she got closer to acree and try to comfort her by placing her hand on acree's lag because they both just lost someone they cared about

"acree if this help you i would have loved that you and jack got together" june said trying to help her in anyway and when she said that acree looked at her and now june could see the tears that were coming out of her optics

"w..what y...you wouldn't have an problem with it?" acree asked through her tears

"well i would at first but then i would see how happy you two make each other and how you two treat each other then i would come to terms with it because as a mother i would see that my son found someone that makes him happy" june said with a smile on her face as she looked at acree that was looking at her surprised

acree then smile "thank you june i appreciate that thank you" acree said to june as she wiped away the tears

"anytime arcee" june said smiling at her

**Present time**

"okay lets go" acree said smiling kneeling down and letting june get on her servo and then got back up and walked through the bridge and then close shortly after the went though

**Flying past Neptune's moon Triton Jack/Rodimus prime POV**

' six months..six long months i can't believe it' I thought to myself as i was sitting in a chair looking out the window in my room which was a large room with a large door and across from that door was my desk where i was in the chair that was in front of the window to the left from the door when someone enters is a door that leads to the washroom with a shower next was another door to the right of the door then someone enters was my room where i go to sleep and all this was aboard the Justice's will the ship that came and got me when I and my new friends the Prime guard each member were great bot some were legendary warriors the died in battle defending something important to them over time i got to know them better so now i know their names and their stories

Ironhide one of the four guards my second in command the oldest out of all of them he is our weapons expert you name the weapon then be ready for him to take the weapon trying it out then taking it apart and making it ten times better but otherwise he is a nice bot as i talked with him some more he told me many things like how he has a sparkmate and her name is elie-1 who he told me was on the ark the same one that he died defending it was him vs. an entire con army he even told me that he know Optimus or rather orion pox before he was made a prime

next is Jazz he is our scout he... will he is interesting to talk to say the least he likes to talk fast so sometimes its hard to understand him so when i'm talking to him i have to ask him to slow down ahead of time to understand what he is saying and for his story he is like ironhide he know orion pox before he became an prime and he died by megatron's hand in a way that i don't want to say

then there's the two brothers blur and flare this two are like true brothers always protecting each other and always there for each other blur who is the oldies knows bumblebee because there were in the same squad together and went on some missions together then flare was able to join them so in the end the three became friends but do to one mission were the brothers played hero and defended their squad when they were trying to get an relic that was on an con asteroid base they had to get it out but do to the relic their was no room for two members and the cons were closing in on them so blur and flare stayed behind and fought off the cons in the end they were outnumbered and outgunned but they were remembered by the squad they saved

when i think on it these guys were like another part of my family...part of the same family that i miss so much

i looked down at that thought i miss them so much they were all i could think of and how they were i know what i did is still haunting them or how some of them are blaming themselves for what happen

as i was thinking this i felt something nugging at my servo that was resting on the armrest of the chair i looked over and smiled a little

there nugging at my servo was a new addition to my family that was added two months ago a creator that came up to my hips when i'm standing the creators furr was black with lines of blue tracing its body this creator was a cyberwolf that i named Fang

two months ago we came to a planet that we were getting readings from as in energon so we went to check it out and when we did what we thought was energon was half right but we didn't know that it was part of the life on the planet it was in the trees in the plants hell it was everywhere so we decided to explore thats when we came across three predators corning a injured cyberwolf which is what we named the spices that we saw do to how it looked so without thinking i jumped in and scared of the three predators with easy then i took the cyberwolf with me and healed it myself and then release it back to the wild but it walked out the hang took a few steps then turned around walked up next to me and sat down saying it wants to stay with me so everescents fang never left my side as in where ever i was fang was there

i placed my servo on his head and started to pet him "don't worry fang i'll be okay just a little home sick is all okay" i said to him he looked at me with those green eyes of his and placed his head on my leg as i continued to pet him and turned my gaze back at space

after about 30 minutes fangs ears shot up and he lifted his head off my leg and turned to look at the door and when i saw this i turned around to face my desk as a knock came to it

"enter" i said then to doors open to show jetfire coming in holding a datapad in his sevo

"hey boss" jetfire said walking up to my desk

"hey jet so how much longer before we are at earth?" i asked jetfire hoping he would say soon

jetfire looked at the datapad " well with how we are going we will be there in about an hour or two" he said looking up from the data pad the he handed to me

i took the datapad and saw that he was right which made me very happy

"thats great when we get there i want us to be on the other side of the moon and when we are close to earth have the clocking fields on i don't want the decepticons to know we there oh and have two dropships ready just in case okay and have alpha company ready just in case" i said handing him the datapad

"you got it boss...so i have to ask what is the plan boss" jetfire asked me as he took the pad

"right now the plan is to get with optimus's team then we fill them in on what's going on" i said to jetfire said as i got up and walked over to one of the walls that has an button on it with fang by my side as i walked over and pushed the button then the wall lifted up and there hanging on a rack was my weapon given to me by primus and the thirteen

the weapon was a sword made by primus himself and used it to defeat unicron with this sword this sword almost looked like the star saber but this sword was longer and had more designs on it like at the grip there was runes inscribed into the handle each one glowed the same color which is red then at the guard both of the edges curved up a little and in the middle was the autobot elite symbol then came the blade the outlines of the blade was blue while the the rest of it was silver and in the middle of the blade at the fuller it was concave but it had more runes on it but this were glowed white and the sword was as long as my arm this sword is called galaxy saber

I smiled at it then i reached for is and as i did the runes started to glow brighter and when i grab the grip of the sword i felt the power that is in the sword flow through me then i lifted the sword off the rack and inspected the sword to make sure that it didn't need repairs and lucky it doesn't so then i place the sword on the magnets on my back for the sword and waited for it to click into place for when i transform into my alt form

i turned to jet fire who was at the door ready to go back to the bridge

i looked down at fang and pet his head and said "lets go fang" he barked happily at me and then all three of us made our way out of my office and made our way to the bridge

**Earth, Unknow location in the desert outside jasper, Nevada Normal POV**

outside of jasper a swirling vortex of green energy opened up and the autobots and their human family members and when the last two exited the vortex that was arcee and june ratchet press the device and the vortex closed and they all waited to know what to do

"everyone we are to travel to the base of a mound there is where we place his memory just follow me and ratchet to the location now transform and roll out" optimus said and transformed into his alt form and open his door to let june in as did the rest of the team they all transformed and let their friends and family have an ride raf went with bee mako and some of the squid went with bulkhead but paul got on arcee and then once everyone was ready they all followed close to optimus and arcee and paul stayed back a little from the group to talk

"arcee how you feeling?" paul asked with concern in his voice looking into arcee's mirrors that turned to him

Acree know paul as someone that jack truly was friends where he watches his back and jack does the same the two even called each other brother every now and then the day she met him was the day jack came back from training and some missions

**Flashback Normal POV**

today was the day the day jack came back to his family and friends

all of team prime were waiting for the C-17 transports to bring in many of the troops that were deployed overseas one of them had jack or Major Darby codename "Hot Shoot" and his squad that he commands codename "Spartans" aborde

"will when are they supposed to be here?" asked a very bord Mako as she turned to look at the clock and then to Follower

"will they are supposed to be here by 1700 so anytime now" follower said looking at his watch which said 4:00 pm

"awwww man this is taking for..." but mako was cut off when they all heard the sounds of jet engines coming closer so when they did everyone looked up to see what they wanted

on approach to the airstrip was an V-22 Osprey with 2 AH-64 Apache as escort

the Apaches landed after the V-22 was about to land in front of the team and started to refuel and waited for their next set of orders

as the V-22 descended everyone were getting excited to see one of there that they haven't seen in some time so to them the craft was taking forever but after 5 minutes it was on the ground and as the rotors died down the rear hatch was opening and then after about a few seconds the hach was down and those aborde was walking off with there things over their shoulders but no one from the team was looking at them they were looking at the one that was leading them out of the V-22 and how much had changed

over the twos years changed jack back before joining he was at less 6'1 foot tall and skinny and no facial hair but now he changed he was now 6'6 foot tall and the skinny frame he had was not there anymore now it was broad shoulders biceps the size of mellen and his shirt was hugging him showing that he had a six pack which mako had to point out

"OMG! look at him...just wow" mako said to everyone but was elbowed by raf

"really mako he just got back i don't think the first thing he wants to hear is oh my god your ripped" raf said to mako

as the two were talking jack and his squad was walking over to the team

"its fine raf not the first time someone said that" jack said after hearing them and when he was about to say something more he was pulled into a hug by his mother which he returned to her

"god i missed you jack so much" june said with tears of joy coming out

"i missed you too mom" jack said trying to come her down which worked and after about 5 minutes they let go for him to greet the others

lucky for jack the bots were using their holo versions of themselves but unlike most holos with these they were life like nothing can go through them so they can do physical contact so after some hugs and handshakes he came to the last person he really missed the most and looked her in the eyes

"hey partner" arcee said with a smile and did the one thing that surprised everyone including him

she pulled him into an embrace

**hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this up but their was just so much going on in my life that i had almost no time to work on this but finally finished it so ya but thanks to all the positive feedback from the first chapter so thank you all but new i need your help i'm trying to figure out what alt forms to use i have ironhide and jack so send any suggestions you guys may have and who know maybe your suggestion we'll be in the next chapter or later on in the story so just send me a pm of what you are suggesting so anyway please review and comment please so talk to you all later**


End file.
